Sabrina
by Yarianna
Summary: Yo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos años llevaba fingiendo que aún la idolatraba. Sin embargo, no era tan extraño como ver a Chloe quedarse sin palabras frente al pelirrojo, y notar cómo a Kim le dolía aquello.
Disclaimer: _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Suspiré una vez dejé la casa de Chloe. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos años llevaba fingiendo que aún la idolatraba.

Fue luego de la experiencia como amiga de Marinette que me había dado cuenta de que realmente hacerle todos los trabajos a alguien no era exactamente la definición de amistad. Ahora a mis diecisiete años, seguir a la rubia a todas partes se había convertido más que todo en una manera de conseguir contactos con la clase alta, además de no quedarme sola y sin amigos, pues realmente no conocía a nadie a fondo.

Me quité aquella infantil vincha y revolví mi cabello; quizá no me llegaba mucho más allá de los hombros, pero mis pequeños rizos en la parte baja daban un estilo despreocupado que me recordaba que ya no era la misma Sabrina de años atrás.

De camino a casa, un recuerdo me hizo gracia y sonreí; era el de Nathanaël, que por primera vez había dejado de callar lo que pensaba y había puesto a Chloe en su lugar. Lo extraño vino cuando ella no respondió, sino que presionó los labios con fuerza y dio media vuelta. ¿A qué se habrá debido eso? Conociéndola, no se lo habría esperado, por lo que no tenía preparado nada contra él, así que salvaguardó su dignidad.

— ¡Sabri! _—_ Cerré los ojos con vergüenza y giré a ver a Kim, que sonreía con burla.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, casi ni hablamos.

Y era cierto. Aparte de la vez que me disculpé en nombre de Chloe por aquello de San Valentín, sin que esta supiera, solo habíamos cruzado palabra un par de veces, más que todo este último año. Pero por alguna razón, parecía hacerle gracia el tratarme con confianza cuando ni siquiera la teníamos. A veces supongo que es por el hecho de que me haya visto gruñir y quitarme aquel aniñado accesorio cuando _mi mejor amiga_ no estaba mirando.

—Lo siento, es divertido —Observó mi cabello—. ¿Ya dejaste a la reina del «yo» en su mansión?

—Sí —suspiré—, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Eso ya lo sabes —Se sentó al borde de la vereda e imitó mi acción anterior.

Negué casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. No era quién para criticar a Kim, pues al menos los sentimientos que él tenía por Chloe eran mucho más sinceros que los míos; yo fingía la mayoría. Decidí callar y no recordarle todo lo que ella le había hecho. Di un par de pasos para continuar con mi ruta.

Algunas mañanas en el instituto las dedicaba a observar alrededor, a las relaciones que los demás mantenían; otras, a dibujar. Fue el día en que los trabajos de Nathanaël cayeron por toda el aula que me interesó el arte, para el que descubrí que era buena; eso se lo debía.

—Oye… —Giré hacia la rubia a mi lado, que estaba cruzada de brazos y parecía analizar algo con seriedad—. ¿Crees que lo que el pelirrojo dijo sea cierto? Eso de que no tengo un sueño en la vida, así que me alimento del de los demás. No, ¿verdad? —Me miró a los ojos con algo de preocupación—. ¿Verdad?

Carraspeé, abriendo los ojos más de lo usual y paseé la vista de un lado a otro pensando en qué decirle.

—Bueno…

— ¿Lo hago? —Creí ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero borré esa idea de mi cabeza cuando sacudió su cabeza e hizo volver su sonrisa de superioridad—. Por supuesto que no, no necesito de sus estúpidos sueños.

Suspiré, casi me emocioné con su preocupación anterior; debí saber que había alucinado. La coleta de Chloe ahora era mucho más larga, pero aún así pude ver a través de ella cómo Adrien entraba al salón. Sin embargo, parecía que mi compañera de asiento se había vuelto a sumergir en su debate mental, pues ni siquiera lo notó hasta que lo escuchó saludar a Marinette. Algo extraño había sucedido entre esos dos a inicio de año, parecían ser mucho más íntimos, casi como si compartieran un importante secreto.

Más allá vi cómo Kim observaba a la rubia y gruñí, él no se merecía aquello. Un ahogado grito de frustración llamó mi atención.

—No lo hago, no lo hago —Su voz pareció bajar de tono—. ¿Verdad?

Gruñó y se levantó, solo para dirigirse hacia el asiento vacío al lado de Nathanaël, quien la observó con el seño fruncido por confusión y a la vez sospecha. Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando la careta de niña rica pareció esfumarse al cruzar miradas con el chico y fue reemplazada por movimientos de labios insonoros.

Chloe no sabía qué decir. Sonreí con incredulidad; quizá no la conocía tanto como creía y algo más sucedía con el pelirrojo.

—También has visto eso, ¿cierto? —Kim ocupó el lugar a mi lado y el dolor en sus ojos me causó un mal sabor de boca. Asentí—. Lo sabía. En realidad, lo sospechaba desde el día en que no lo insultó.

Me limité a seguir dibujando y anotando lo que la profesora decía, intercaladamente. Kim no dejó de agarrar con fuerza el lapicero y hacer profundos rayones a los bordes de su cuaderno.

Oímos a Chloe reír; el lapicero se estrelló contra la pared.

* * *

 _Esto es más que todo un pequeño proyecto._

 _Si va bien, será completado. Aún así, no contará con demasiados capítulos. Depende de sus reviews y favs si la continúo un poco o si la cierro en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Quise probar algo nuevo con Sabrina, así que odos aquellos #zhukulezialovers tendrán que esperar un poco más, pero volveré. Aprevechen los reviews para decir de qué pareja lo quieren._

 _¡Chao!_

¿Cómo llamarías a estas parejas?


End file.
